Alternate Universe
by hrf1434
Summary: Max is very popular at school, but when the new guy she has a crush on tells her they can't be together because she's popular, Max enters another world. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday she's popular, but on Tuesday and Thursday she enters the Alternate Universe. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS JUST THE STORY LINE. All human, no wings.
1. Chapter 1

I guess everyone comes from something. Maybe you come from a line of doctors or lawyers or astronauts. Well, I come from a line of populars, like cheerleaders, queen bees, homecoming queens, and, the forever coveted title, prom queens. My mother was a cheerleader, my sisters were cheerleaders, and even my aunt was a cheerleader. Plus the homecoming, winter fest, and prom queen and princess crowns are proudly displayed in the big glass case across from the front door, so that when you walk in that's the first thing you see.

Everyone's always saying, "You're so lucky to have such well behaved daughters." And they always add, under their breath, "…and they're so gorgeous, too." Then they would come over to me and say in a baby voice, "Are you gonna follow in your sisters' footsteps." And, as always, I would smile and nod because, at a young age, I was taught that "good little girls" were to be seen and not heard, at least, not until you had a crown to talk about.

The pressure was always on me to hold up the popular appearance. The clothes, jewelry, shoes, interests, friends and even the boys I liked had to be approved. Not being able to choose your own outfits, school friends, and boyfriends makes you feel as if you're in a prison without any bars, just an invisible, barely detectable electric collar ready to shock you whenever you even think about rebelling. And what do you get in return? All you get is a life of popularity, fashionable clothes, and yes, every single guy in school practically bowing and kissing your feet. Even the ones who hate you the most will give you what you most desire that day.

But I've realized just because your popular doesn't mean everyone likes you. It means that you are a prime target to get knocked to the bottom of the food chain. And don't get me started on the lies and backstabbing that comes with the popular title. Your friends are fake and will leave you when your popularity depletes to less than what they have.

Yeah, I know what you thinking, why is this chick complaining about this awesome life she has? Why can't I trade places with her? Trust me this life is not it's cracked up to be. Yes, you get invited to all the parties and you're practically worshiped by the "little people", also known as band geeks, computer nerds, and, the ever known, outcasts. But, my question is, why do we doom the outsiders to at least 4 years of ridicule because of who they are?

While I got everything I ever wanted, I always dreamed of the one thing I desired. I wanted someone to love me for me. Not because I was who I was. I wish my own parents could see me as who I want to be. Not who they assume I'm going to be. I want to see life from the other side.

Even as a little girl, I saw my sister wearing the long elegant dresses, getting the beautiful corsages, and having the very handsome dates, that most of the time were for show. As a little girl, I wanted to be a princess, and my sisters were that equivalent. Sometimes, I would go into one of their rooms and put on a pair of heels and some jewelry, but somehow my sisters always found out. Maybe I should've put the stuff I "borrowed" back. But somehow I never got in trouble; I guess my sisters were to that excited I was following in their footsteps.

Over the next few years, I learned to sing and was briefly a beauty queen, but soon after that I became a bit of a drama queen, said some things I regret, and got myself band from pageants. After that I took up a little reading, but mostly shopping for the newest trends.

Skipping ahead to middle school, as I followed my sisters, I instantly became popular. Almost every day, I went to school in the most exclusive designers' clothes and the most expensive jewelry. My "best friend" Allie was glued to my hip and did anything I asked because I was a "diva" and didn't want to make me angry. My sisters always said, "It's better to be feared than have friends," and even though I disagreed with that statement, I lived by that logic every day of my life.

Middle School was okay. The popularity went to my head sometimes, and I abused my power by getting paper extensions and higher grades on projects I didn't feel like working hard on, but most of the time I worked my hardest on school projects, papers, and tests. Sometimes I felt compassion on the unpopular kids and would just let them out of the cage the popular kids, including me, had built around them. But soon after I would herd them back in and torture them once again. It wasn't until I saw things through their eyes that I realized the pain I put them through.


	2. Chapter 2

On my first day of high school, I was asked out like 7 times (and that was just first period). Nudge met at the Quad, the place of honor, the ultimate popular domain, my sisters sat on those benches, so I don't need an invitation.

Nudge was already sitting there waiting for me, as usual. I sat down next to her, got out my iPhone and starting my planning.

"So, the back to school dance is in 5 days and I need a date," I said, "Give me options!"

"Well," Nudge began, "William Sheffield, that new hottie transfer student from England told Jennifer who told Mellissa who told Trever who emailed Jessica who texted me that he wants to go out with you,"

"Oh, William, I met him over the summer," I said angrily, "He's a total SOB if you know what I mean, plus he's dating 4 girls right now and tried to make me number 5. Next!"

"Okay, there's the junior quarterback who needs a date and set his eyes on you,"

"Yeah, um, no. He may be able to take a hit from the other team, but when I dump him in a week, he won't leave me alone. What else have you got?"

Nudge really had to think. "What about Conner Shacker? He's not the cutest, but Mellissa said…"

I wasn't listening anymore because this I have never seen before rode up on a motorcycle. "Hey, Nudge," I interrupted, "who the guy on the bike?"

"Him? Don't even waste your time, that's Fang Ride. He has a 4.0 GPA, he was a part of the book club at all 7 schools he has been at, and is enrolled in advanced Trigonometry as a freshman. He's a total geek, even though he doesn't look like one."

Well, Nudge was finally right about something, he did not look like a geek. "Hey, I'm gonna head to homeroom," Nudge just looked at me strange, "I need to make sure I'll have this teacher wrapped around my finger," I assured her and went.

I pulled out my book when I was out of sight of her and ran into Fang.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," Fang said as he looked into my eyes. Nudge was totally right he didn't look like a geek. I mean he really didn't look like a geek.

"Uh, it's okay," I said a little nervously, "I wasn't look where I was going," But of course when I bumped into him a dropped my book on the ground.

"You read?" he said surprised.

"Why? You think a blond can't be smart," I said annoyed.

"No," he replied, "but I've never seen a popular read something not for class. Let alone, "The Illaid and The Odysssey". It's a heavy read,"

"Thank you?" I said a bit confused, "I'm a big fan of Greek mythology, and don't get me started on the bloody battle scenes," I was laughing a little, not many people will ask me about my reading habits.

"Hey," Fang said as I started to leave, "Do you know where Mr. Roffmore's class?"

"Yeah, come on. I was just headed there,"


	3. Chapter 3

As we headed to Mr. Roffmore's class, Fang and I had started up a bit of debate about which book was better, The Illiad or the Oddessy.

"The Illiad is way better than the Oddessy. There are battle scenes, poison arrows, a love war, and some pretty cute guys," I argued.

"You would like it because that. The Oddessy has a Cyclops, well thought scemes, and beautiful mermaids," Fang argued.

"You would like it because of that," I said right as we arrived at Roffmore's door, "Here we are. Don't sit at the front, he tends to spit,"

"So, the popular that repeated a grade,"

"No, two older sisters who taught me,"

"They teach you the love of books or did you steal that one from a nerd to make you look smart," he teased.

"Shut up, Fang. No, I actually took up reading after I got kicked out of beauty pagents," I said with a serious face.

I took my seat and was waiting for Nudge when Fang sat down next to me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sitting?" Fang replied.

"I would get before Nudge gets here,"

"Why? It's not like there aren't any other seats available,"

Right then Nudge walked in and saw Fang sitting next and I quickly said, "Get out of Nudge's seat, Geek!"

"Woah, I thought we were friends," Fang said defensively holding his hands in the sign of surrender.

"Friends?" I felt so bad saying this, "Why would I ever be friends with you, book club president!" I hated doing this, I wanted us to be friends (actually more than friends).

"Hey, emo," Nudge said to Fang, "Get out of my seat. Now!" Fang got the picture and got up. I mouthed sorry to him but he probably didn't see anyway.

"Imagine being seen with that dude in public," Nudge was talking to me now, "Talk about social suicide," she laughed at her own joke and I smirked at it. I hated what I did to Fang.

Right then the bell rang. "See you in 2nd period, Nudge. Save me a seat!" I said talking powerful like I was supposed to.

When I got into the hall I saw Fang. When I was sure Nudge couldn't see or hear me I ran to catch up with Fang, "Fang!" I yelled, I knew he could hear me, "Fang, I need to talk to you," He didn't turn around, he made it seem like was a ghost he couldn't see or hear.


	4. Chapter 4

I never caught up to Fang in the hall. First period was AP Chemistry (just because I'm a blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid.) And to my luck Fang was in my class, so I sat down next to him.

"Fang, let me explain," I said to him.

"No, I'll explain. You're a popular and being seen with me is social suicide," he said harshly, "You never wanted to be my friend, you just needed to soften me up before you humiliated me in front your friend,"

"Fang, that's not it and you know it. I do want to be your friend, but if you knew my family you'd know that could never happen," I said tears almost breaking loose from my eyes.

"Oh yeah, because your mom is some popularity junky who has to approve everything you do," he said sarcastically, but he was absolutely right.

"Yes," I said as the teacher walked up to the board and started class.

I took out my notebook and started writing down the assignment. I looked at Fang to see if he believed me, of course he didn't. Who would believe the most popular girl in her class would not want to have the status and advantages she did?

**Fang's POV**

Was she serious? Did her mom really have to approve everything she did? Was she trying to make me feel sorry for her?

Look at her, she is so beautiful. Her blond hair is long and flowing. I wish she wasn't popular cause then we might be able to be together.

**Max's POV**

Look at him, he's so handsome. I love his black hair. He has beautiful black eyes with tiny gold specks in the center that make me want to melt. I wish I could ride on his motor cycle. I wish I wasn't popular so we could be together. Wait, that gives me an idea.

Later that night I came up with a plan to enter my Alternate Universe. I've created a geek version of me named Maya. Maya is a new student from California. She enjoys reading, talking about books, and standing out in a crowd. I've decided she will be a brunette and have black rimmed glasses with rhinestones on the side.

I plan on being Max on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, but on Tuesday and Thursday I'm Maya. I started working out how this would play. Okay, Maya if homeschooled for three days of the week for religious reasons and Max is known to skip school sometimes so it's no big deal. No one will know the difference.

The next day, a Tuesday, was when my plan went into action I walked in the front doors in my wig and glasses. I wore a blue jean skirt and a white shirt with roses down one side. I saw Nudge sitting in the quad, so I took the ultimate test. Did Nudge know who I was?

As a new student I wouldn't know the rules of the quad. My character Maya sat on the bench closest to the door and I pulled out my book and started reading. It took Nudge about 5 minutes to see me sitting there and when she did she came up and said, "Hey, new geek, get out of the quad before I throw you out," Wow, I can't believe she didn't know who I was.

So, acting like true geek, I said to her, "Yeah, like you could make me leave it's called a country," It felt so awesome saying that, I've hated Nudge a long time and finally to speak my mind. I was just so proud of myself.

Nudge got really angry and flipped the bench I was sitting on; I was now on the ground. She then said to me, "Don't ever look at me again, better yet, don't even breathe the same air!"

And I know see why she doesn't have a boyfriend and why no one, including me, doesn't like her.

I got up, grabbed my book, and went inside. I was on my way to homeroom when I bumped into Fang, again. "Sorry, I didn't …see…you," Fang said as if he had just realized what no one else dared to question, "Max? Is that you?" then acting like it was a big prank, "I thought your mom approved everything?"

I replied as loud as dared, "She does, I changed after she left for work and I'll change before she comes home from work," I thought it was a good plan, but Fang was not so sure.

"Won't she get suspicious when she finds out 'Max' skipped school," he said as if questioning my antics.

"Naw, I will ditch 2 or 3 times a week and mom encourages it," I said as if I had everything under control.

"And the teachers?"

"To them I'm just a new student. Now, let's start over. Hello, my name is Maya,"


	5. Chapter 5

Acting like nothing had happened between the two of us, we walked to class together and laughed the whole way. When we finally got to homeroom, I got to sit with Fang. It was awesome. He loves the same authors I do; Mark Twain, James Patterson, Charles Dickens, and Edgar Allan Poe.

"What would you have to say," he began to ask, "would be your favorite Poe book?" I had to think about that one. I loved too many of his books.

I finally decided to say, "I have to say my favorite would be _The Tell-Tale Heart. _I feel Poe just builds suspense upon suspense and a chill just goes down my spine."

"Good choice," he said to me right as Nudge walked in. Nudge was wandering like a lost puppy not sure what to do.

Finally she sat down where she normally did and Fang said, "Look how lost the wanna-be is without her queen," I blushed. Was that really how he saw me? Did he think I acted like a queen because I liked it?

I laughed weakly, "Yeah, what an idiot," Fang could tell I was upset and put his hand on mine and told me, "I don't think you are one, but everyone else does," Then he grinned and that insured me that he did care about me.

The bell ringed and we headed to AP Chemistry together. When we got there we sat right in the front next to each other. The teacher got up and announced that I, Maya, am a new student here and that I would not be in class some days do to religious reasons. After he had made me stand up in front of the whole class he began teaching. He was telling us to memorize the first 30 elements on the Periodic Table. There would be a test on Friday and he asked me to come during study hall on Thursday to take it. This test was going to be easy I know almost all the element on the periodic table.

After 1st period, Fang and I were forced to go our separate ways until 3rd period, cooking. My 2nd period was with Nudge, Honors Algebra 1. When we got to class I was introduced and told to find a partner. There was an empty seat near the front next to a boy I had never noticed before.

I sat down next to him and said, "Hey, I'm Maya. What's yours?" He was very silent. He wouldn't even tell me his name. I then dropped my writing journal which had opened o one of my peoms.

"You write poetry?" the boy next to me asked, "Hey, I'm Iggy. I know, I have a weird name,"

"Hello, Iggy. I actually like your name very much. And yeah, I'm a writer," I said excited he decided to speak to me.

We were learning about the domain of a function, so it was a pretty easy.

Near the end of class, I couldn't believe how excited I was to actually be a partner with Fang in cooking class. This is going to be hilarious.


End file.
